


Cake and Cocoa

by rins_rambles



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Flashback, Fluff, Gen, Kris has no fixed gender so you can refer to them as male or female, but i wrote them as gender neutral, light angst?, making food and making memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24819736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rins_rambles/pseuds/rins_rambles
Summary: Ralsei decides they should all make a cake together as friends, and Kris remembers spending time doing something similar with their brother...
Relationships: Asriel Dreemurr & Kris (Deltarune), Kris & Ralsei & Susie (Deltarune), Kris & Ralsei (Deltarune)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Cake and Cocoa

“I’m so glad you two could make it today!” Ralsei beamed, looking at the table filled with ingredients for his cake and feeling excited to get started as soon as possible.

“Sure. It’s free food, right?” Susie grinned, her teeth shining brightly at the thought.

  
“Yes, but not only that, it’s food we’ll all make together as friends!”

  
While Ralsei was expecting something akin to a three-cheers from their group, the response he did get could be summed up as crickets chirping. At least there was some sound. “What’s so fun about prepping cake? Can’t we just, sit back and watch you make it?” Susie crossed her arms, and seemed legitimately serious about her question.

Ralsei wasn’t sure how to address this as cordially as he could.  
“I thought today we’d make a friendship cake, and you can’t really make that without your friends... right?” Ralsei asked, nudging his glasses back up his nose as they began to slip. “That’s the whole point of it?”

“Nah, I’m a little tired to really wanna bake. Besides, if I get near that stuff, I doubt I’d make anything good...” Susie muttered, staring at the bag of flour like she was considering eating it in one go.

“But you and Lancer managed to sell some cookies at the baking sale,” Ralsei interjected.

“Lancer was the one who made them,” Susie snorted and began to look for a place to lay down to relax.

“Then Kris and I will help you through it! Right Kris?” Ralsei chirped, turned to Kris who had remained as silent as ever staring at the abundance of ingredients.

Kris nodded. Baking sounded like fun. Toriel was the one who did most of the cooking and baking while Kris usually swiped whatever food was made and avoided answering Toriel’s probing questions when asked if they ate any of the butterscotch pie. Even when the evidence of crumbs and filling covered their lips.

“Yay! Fun Gang, time to get baking!” Ralsei cheered and rushed to the table in excitement.

“Can’t I do something else?” Susie asked, staring at the carton of eggs as if contemplating whether or not to throw them onto the ground.

“Well, the cake will taste a lot better if we all do it together. When it’s done baking, we can take it over to Lancer!”

Susie’s shoulders loosened at the thought, “Heh, got nothing better to do, and Lancer does like sweet stuff.”

Ralsei cheered once more, “Fun Gang, unite!”

“Stop calling us the Fun Gang and I’ll do what you say...” Susie growled, but not as violently as she usually would.

Ralsei began animatedly rattling off the ingredients and steps to making the cake. While Kris began to pick up all of the dry ingredients, they stared at the bag of chocolate, now beginning to crave some cocoa.

“Kris, I understand if you can’t wait to eat some chocolate, but could you wait until after we finish the cake?” Ralsei turned to their human companion, but Kris was too lost in thought to respond. “Kris?”

Kris turned to their monster friend, quietly nodding and grabbing measuring cups at Ralsei’s orders. As they poured the chocolate pieces into a pan and started to boil them down, Ralsei wrangled Susie away from pouring a whole bag of sugar into the mixing bowl as the smell of warm chocolate wafted around Kris.

They began going through memories. A past that seemed so distant and lonesome the longer they pondered over it.

* * *

Hot chocolate. Their usual bar seat by the window. A drawing of four flowers.

“Pretty cold today, huh Kris?” Asriel asked, blowing into his furry hands as they waited for their cocoa to arrive. “Perfect day for hot chocolate to warm us up.”

Kris said nothing, but Asriel didn’t mind. Most of the time, Asriel could tell what his little brother was thinking whenever they chose not to speak, and Kris was fine with that. Also, the human was a little preoccupied with the paper and crayons in front of them, coloring in a field of multi-colored flowers, like the ones found in their father’s flower shop.

“Here, you should take off your scarf or you’ll get too hot in here.”  
Asriel leaned across the table to try and undo the green scarf around Kris’ neck that their

mother had knitted for each of them, while his own magenta one laid neatly at his side. Kris obliged by tilting their head forward to make the unravelling easier on Asriel, but remained focused on their drawing.

“You’ve been coloring that for a while, is that going to go on our fridge?”

  
Kris nodded, their eyes focused and filling in whatever spaces they could.

  
Asriel took to clasping his hands together and staring out the window to view the passer-by’s and the town. Kris didn’t pay the view much mind as they continued to scribble away at the paper. The corner booth was their favorite spot, and while Asriel wanted to coax Kris into drawing breath shapes on the window like they used to, Kris either didn’t feel like doing it today, or was purposefully ignoring their sibling. Asriel didn’t want to pressure them, so their booth was filled with the silence and watching things move outside the window. It was peaceful.

Soon, they were approached by the shopkeeper, who held two steaming mugs of hot chocolate in her paws, smiling down at the two.

“Two hot chocolates for you, hun,” she purred, placing the two mugs down on the table. Asriel happily took his while Kris moved their drawing away to grab their mug. “I made it just how you two like it.”

“Thank you,” Asriel replied after blowing on the mug, Kris merely nodded.  
They continued to sit in silence as they drank their cocoa, savoring the chocolatey warmth seeping down their throat and warming their insides.

“This will be one of the last times I’ll be at QC’s Diner with you Kris, and I’m sad to be going away soon.”

While Asriel tried to engage in some nostalgic memories of their childhood, Kris just wasn’t taking the initiative to interact. That was their usual response to things, but it didn’t sit well with Asriel. He worried that Kris was just going through the flow of life and not really making a conscience choice to act on their own volition.

“I’m going to miss this,” Asriel said, looking up from his mug with a hot chocolate and whipped cream mustache that usually brought a grin to Kris’ face. “Soon I’ll be off to college and be as busy as ever.”

Kris merely stared ahead at their brother, not really taking into the warmth from the mug of cocoa while the chocolatey liquid slowly turned sour in their mouth. The chocolate foam around Asriel’s lips even failed to bring a giggle out of them. This didn’t feel like a warm and happy occasion, no matter how hard Asriel tried to make it so.

“That’s why you gotta stay in school Kris, so you can go to college too.”

Kris thought of their school, the classes with other monsters. Nothing really stood out to them, so why should they put in the effort for something like that?

  
“Why?” Kris asked, breaking the silence with an inquisitive and quiet tone.

  
“Because then you can do more things after you graduate from college,” Asriel answered simply, as easily as he would for any of his tests. “You could be anything you want to be. You’ll know what choices you want to make for your life, and how you want to live it.”

Kris refreshed the chocolatey sweetness in their mouth by sipping from the mug. It still tasted just as sweet as before.

“Kris, can you promise me something?”

Kris didn’t acknowledge their brother as they began to stir the mushy marshmallows in their mug with a spoon, watching the bundle of sugar slowly dissolve.

“Kris, after I leave, I want you to try and make some friends.” Asriel took another sip of his cocoa, his smile turning a little sad. “I know it can be hard for you, but I can’t always be your only friend forever.”

“Can’t you?” Kris asked, gripping their mug tightly.

  
It was hard for them to make friends. They were more comfortable being by themselves. Asriel _was_ their best friend, the one person Kris felt extremely close to, and they did so many things together. To have to let go of all that and open up to others about themselves? Kris was incredibly doubtful of that happening. If anything were to happen like that, it almost felt like it wouldn’t even be by their own choice.

“Please...try, Kris. You never know what kind of adventures new friends will bring you along for. What you can learn from them can be even more than I could ever teach you on my own.”

Once more, Kris was silent as they downed more hot chocolate, but at this point, it was more of an excuse not to talk even when the liquid still burned a little. There was no real reason to try and uphold that promise, so they gave no reply. Asriel, as usual, understood what Kris’ silence meant, and didn’t try to force the subject any further.

“Just consider what I said,” he said gently, blowing on his mug again as he took another sip. Kris returned to drinking from their mug, trying to see if they could get the marshmallow to stick to their upper lip.

  
“Kris, look!”

  
Kris looked at Ariel and nearly spat up the hot chocolate they had just sipped. There was whipped cream on Asriel’s nose, a bigger brown lip mustache and two marshmallows sticking to his furry cheeks. Kris couldn’t help but shiver as they tried to contain their giggles.

“Monster Man!” Asriel declared and Kris just about lost it.  
This was all they wanted. A small corner of the diner with just them and Asriel enjoying their afternoon with cocoa while trying to make the other laugh. Having to learn to let this go wouldn’t be easy for Kris, but for Asriel, they would try. One day, they would try.

* * *

“Kris! Kris!” Ralsei said, and the human turned to their emerald cloaked friend who was looking at them with a worry. “You’ve been kind of out of it while we were making the cake. You mistook the salt for sugar, and Susie almost used cocoa powder instead of chocolate for the cake.”

“Maybe it’s because your instructions were so boring,” Susie cackled. “I’m taking a break.”

“We’ve barely started!” Ralsei huffed, but Susie just shrugged her shoulders and walked away from the two of them which lead Ralsei to sigh. “Well, we can always continue later, no rush in making this cake.”

Kris looked down at the bowl in front of them that was just filled with white powder and when they looked back up, Susie was holding up a mug of hot chocolate.

“Found some of this in a bag and thought you guys would want some.”

  
“Susie, that’s so nice of you,” Ralsei beamed, taking the mug that Susie handed to him.

  
“It’s just powder and hot water, nothin’ special,” Susie grumbled. “Thought it would help after all our hard work.”  
Ralsei sipped his hot chocolate and beamed like a proud parent.

  
“It’s so yummy, thank you Susie!”

  
There seemed to be a faint hint of a blush on her cheeks as she turned to Kris. “Right. So how ‘bout you? Don’t like hot chocolate?”

  
Kris stared at their mug, simply smiled and took a long sip. It was warm and sweet, something they hadn’t had in a while.

  
This was nice. Having something like this didn’t seem so bad. For Ralsei and Susie, they could try.

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a Deltarune zine that ran into some complications, and I just forgot to post my piece here.


End file.
